


The World Ends With Yu(GiOh)

by tatersalad5001



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Reapers' Game (TWEWY), have you ever wanted all the yugiohs to take part in the reaper game in twewy?, joshua's just here for fun don't worry about it, minor card games involved, some characters will probably be ooc, too bad that's what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: "If you are looking for pins," Joshua said, "there's a place nearby where you can play that card game. What's it called again? You can duel? And if you win, you can earn some pins."Was this some kind of curse Yusaku brought upon himself? To have to deal with duels of all thing, the one thing that brought him the most pain in life, to have to deal with it even in death?





	The World Ends With Yu(GiOh)

"Are you looking for pins?"

Yusaku and Yuto stared at each other, their quiet planning session abandoned at the introduction of a third party. Their hot dogs, Yusaku's treat, were forgotten.

Cafe Nom counted as one of the many stores that players could shop at, with the decal displayed right under the truck's window. That was pretty convenient for Yusaku, since it meant he could actually talk to Kolter. But Cafe Nom wasn't the only place players could shop at that only offered food. Apparently, dead people still needed to eat? At least they seemed to need to for the game, anyway.

One of the weird things about Cafe Nom, though, was that it wasn't a building that could be entered, unlike most of the other shops Yusaku had found that were available to the players. You stayed outside the entire time you were buying your food. So, since the decals made it so players could be seen by living people in stores, Yusaku wasn't sure how far the store actually extended to in this case. Like, if Yuto and Yusaku sat down and ate at one of the tables near the truck, could other people still see them?

Apparently, yes, because the person talking to them now didn't seem to be a player. They were alone; players worked in pairs.

"If you are looking for pins," the stranger went on, "there's a place nearby where you can play that card game. What's it called again? You can duel? And if you win, you can earn some pins."

"There is? Oh, thanks for telling us!," Yuto replied. "But I don't know if there'd be any pins I'm, um, looking for, that I don't already have."

Right, Yusaku remembered. Pins were just a fashion accessory for most people, but for players, pins were an important part of playing the game. So why was there a place where people could duel for pins? Yusaku didn't remember a place like that around the city before.

...He couldn't even focus on that question for long. Blood roared in Yusaku's ears. 

If there was one positive to the game, it was that he didn't have to duel. The last thing he wanted to do now was to go out of his way to duel for pins that may or may not help him.

"Well, you won't know if you won't look, right?" The stranger asked. "The pin you need might be waiting just around the corner."

"Well..." Yuto pushed one of his green bangs out of his face. "Maybe it's worth a shot, then. What do you think, partner?"

Yusaku ignored Yuto's question and glared directly at the stranger. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners. You can call me Joshua." The stranger, Joshua, smirked at them. "You don't have to take my advice if you don't want to. I don't actually care either way. But if I were you, I wouldn't dismiss it, either, because it sounded like you two were in quite the pickle earlier."

Yuto and Yusaku exchanged a glance. How much of their conversation did this guy overhear?

* * *

In the end, they did check out the place Joshua told them about. It was more Yuto's idea to try it than Yusaku's, and Yusaku was surprised that Yuto even convinced him to go.

"Hey, if you don't want to duel, you don't have to," Yuto promised. "I can do all the dueling for us. If we win any pins, we can both try them out to see if they work for either of us." With frustration creeping into his voice, he added, "We're supposed to be a team. Let me help you."

And that was how Yusaku found himself watching people duel posthumously. Was this some kind of curse he brought upon himself? To have to deal with fucking duels of all thing, the one thing that brought him the most pain in life, to fucking have to deal with it even in death? It shouldn't be as bad watching other people duel, though.

But, admittedly, watching Yuto duel was one of the strangest experiences Yusaku had ever had with dueling. That counted for something, though Yusaku had no idea what.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and friends!" Yuto threw his arms up in the air to address the audience. But as he continued talking, telling the crowd what his plan was and trying to promise an interesting duel to watch, he fumbled over his words and forgot some entirely. Somewhere along the way, it sounded like the meaning got lost to most of the people around them. Yusaku thought he got the general idea, though announcing your strategy to your opponent wasn't a great dueling strategy, but even he wasn't sure if he'd interpreted that right.

"What was that?" Yusaku asked when Yuto joined him after that duel ended.

"That's...how I duel? Entertainment Dueling?" Yuto sounded like he wasn't sure himself. "It's supposed to be...entertaining for people to watch."

"If that's what it is..." Yusaku tilted his head back towards the crowd; he'd been hanging towards the back most of the time. "Sounds like you need some work at it."

"I'm new at it, I did my best." Yuto crossed his arms. "I won the duel, anyways, and that's all that matters."

That was true. Using a dueling style he was just starting to learn wasn't the best idea Yusaku had heard of, but he couldn't argue with the results. Yuto won that duel, and ended up winning an entire tournament, earning them a few different pins. Even if Yuto wasn't the greatest Entertainment Duelist, he was at least a decent duelist. Not many duelists that Yusaku knew of were skilled at XYZ summoning, either. It did make for an interesting watch.

But it was more annoying than anything that they went through this at all.

The two of them were on their way out with their new pins, ready to see if either of them could make use of them. Near the entrance, though, they bumped into a familiar face, struggling with his own duel disk.

"It's you." Yusaku stared at Joshua. "Why are you here?"

Joshua looked up from his duel disk. "Oh, it's you two. You didn't think I heard about this place and wasn't going to try it out for myself, did you?" He glanced at the pins in Yuto's hands. "Looks like you won. You must be pretty good at this, then. I'm only learning this game myself, so it's a good thing I got here while you're leaving."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll do fine." Yuto shot Joshua a smile. "Good luck."

Yusaku couldn't get away from there, and away from Joshua, soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is some sort of...proof of concept for myself. This is an AU I've been planning out since around the end of season two of Vrains. I kinda wanted to write a little bit of something of it, and see what it'd look like. There'll be more of this, I plan on having a whole story of this AU, but it will probably be awhile before I do it. I have other things I want to finish up first. You can consider this a sort of...teaser? This isn't the beginning by any means. When I do eventually write more of this, this'll stay the first chapter, and everything else will probably be future chapters under this same fic. Makes my life easier that way. As for this chapter specifically, it'll take place fairly early on in the whole story, but it won't be the first thing that happens.
> 
> This is a big whole thing, bigger than this tidbit gives it credit for. I've been planning this out here and there for quite awhile and I still have a long ways to go to figure out all the details and everything. Some ideas even in this bit here might end up changing, we'll see, but. This a big ol' Yugioh + The World Ends With You AU! Specifically, throwing characters from Yugioh into the Reapers' Game, with some added Joshua because...you gotta. And yeah, it's not just specifically Vrains or Arc V here. There's gonna be characters from every Yugioh series thrown into this big thing. At least one from each. It'll be interesting for sure! Yusaku's the character we'll be following here, and Yuto's his partner. But, not every character that'll show up here will be what they seem. I initially got into this whole mess because Vrains ended up incorporating some themes similar to The World Ends With You late in season two, and my brain has just kinda gone wild with it.
> 
> This'll be weird for sure. I'm not promising anything. But at the very least, it'll be fun for me specifically and that's what I'm looking for here.
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! And if you're ever looking around for me, you can find me at [datanamines on tungle](https://datanamines.tumblr.com), or I hang around discord as well.


End file.
